User talk:HiccstridFan92
Interesting Discussion Thread ... You may already have been watching it, but if not, you might want to take a look at this Discussion thread. User:StaticTheSkrill has some comments and recommendations about the Wiki layout and page layouts/content. Your thoughts would be valuable! I'll also message Hiccstrid. Lady Brasa (talk) 16:38, January 1, 2019 (UTC) I posted on your blog about spoilers, but your thoughts are appreciated, well, as soon as you are able. I'm already deleting un-hideable spoilers (also for other legit reasons). We can put spoiler tags on already existing pages, but what about new pages whose very existence and title spoils things? Infobox info? New pages added at this point (especially) for HTTYD3 are very spoilerific and you can't hide an entire page. Same with some of the info that can be added to infoboxes - to my knowledge you can't put spoiler tags within an infobox? Examples from just today are edits to Toothless' (and another page's) infobox in the |Other = field (pretty sure you know what I'm talking about) several times after undoing edits. Not to mention the person continues to somehow delete parts of the template. Another example is the creation of a page called "Toothless' xxxxxx." which was a dead spoiler giveaway. (Not to mention the editor just joined today and obviously hasn't read the MOS or page standards or whatnot ...). Ultimately, are we just going to have to "deal" with it or is there a way to moderate these, and if so, how? Lady Brasa (talk) 02:06, January 4, 2019 (UTC) So, should we discuss amongst staff about spoileriffic new pages just across our various talk pages, or perhaps could we set up a discussion thread titled for staff only? I'm wondering if the latter might be easier for us all to keep track. Actually, now that I'm thinking of it - is it possible to set up a discussion folder or topic or whatever just for staff? I feel like it would be a lot easier to communicate than spread out across talk pages, and we'll rarely (if ever) all be able to be on for chat at the same time ... As far as the spoiler template within an infobox, any chance you have a moment maybe edit a page (maybe Toothless') so I can see how you do it exactly? You know, maybe the |Other = section cuz I'm sure that will be a hotspot :/ Ugh, I just had more things spoiled for me today from the movie. Not here, but on another place where people aren't being courteous and using a spoiler tag >:( Lady Brasa (talk) 03:31, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Oh, also, refresh my memory - I vaguely remember some discussion somewhere about collapsible spoiler boxes? Would it somehow be possible to put entire page content in a collapsible box? So if someone ends up on the page they can consciously choose to reveal the info or not? And to even further 'hide' it from accidental viewings, we could put a special category on those pages. This way we wouldn't add them to Navboxes at first, but being marked with a special category we could go back and add them in later. Or am I getting too complicated. I need to go to sleep ... Lady Brasa (talk) 03:46, January 4, 2019 (UTC) No Problem! You and I must be in the same time zone ;) Hope you are able to fall asleep cuz I’m not! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the dragons bite! Sooo ... got some sleep, hope you did too :) Looks like the spoiler hide template works great in infoboxes, so question so question solved. I might suggest adding the spoiler heading to the top of, for example, Astrid's page and include a link to the spoiler hide button there though to make it more obvious. As far as spoileriffic pages whose very title are a spoiler ... I think we can't avoid it, and the movie has been released in an english-speaking country and we are an english-speaking Wiki. However, I still feel it would be worth getting other staff's opinions and go from there. I'll do this tonight after work though. Also, we might consider adding the spoiler header plus the hide button at the top to essentially hide the whole page. Is there a way to set the hide template to start off as the info being hidden, and then the viewer needs to reveal it, other than vice versa? IMO that's be even better to start hidden and then choose to reveal info or not. Also, I'll get with Dublyn later about seeing if having a staff discussion section is even feasible, and get back with you (later of course). I think if it is logistically possible, it would allow us to be more easily communicative amongst each other and hash out things easier as they arise. As far as spoileriffic page titles in Navboxes ... haven't thought of that too deeply yet. Have a good day! Lady Brasa (talk) 13:15, January 4, 2019 (UTC) FYI ... Another user caught this user uploading images that appear to have been taken in a movie theater of HTTYD3. I deleted the images and gave a warning to the user. However, I have also left a few warnings already about general image policies. Just FYI; we'll see. Lady Brasa (talk) 02:25, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: Discussion Moderation Needed ... Oh, I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 18:15, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Revisiting some Topics ... We had discussed a short while ago about the huge amount of images in the HTTYD3 galleries just from the trailers alone, and what will happen when the third movie comes out and we get a flood of more images. Dublyn just a tweet indicating that many scenes from the trailers were actually made only for the trailers and do not appear in the actual finished movie. This might be helpful, as we could leave those "fake" scenes just for the trailers in the trailer galleries, and then move all the shots actually appearing in the movie to the movie gallery (or delete some). This way there would be far less duplicate images to be concerned with. However, at the moment, it is not specified which scenes are the "fake" ones. As far as allowing new pages whose existence is a spoiler - most staff have said that we can't/shouldn't stop those. Also, I have "discovered" that an entire page can be hidden, giving another layer of protection against seeing spoilers. I did this on the page Ragnar the Rock that someone recently created. Also, new topic, what do you think about adding either a table or template to some dragon species pages that have had a variety of stats given to them? Sources not only from the Dragonpedia, but also the games and various books. If I remember some have a variety of numbers for the same stat. I think it would be interesting to offer a side-by-side comparison of these for the page viewer. I have asked Thorndrum to investigate just how varied the stats are, as he seems to have a special interest in dragon statistics. I'll also post this to Tauriel's talk page. Lady Brasa (talk) 00:53, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Another topic to revisit ... this user is again taking images that someone uploaded and placing them on pages, before the user has even gotten a chance to place them for themselves, i.e. going into someone's upload log. Pretty sure this user found it annoying that he had done so. I have already asked him not to do this with myself or any one else about two weeks ago, but apparently he continues to do so. Lady Brasa (talk) 23:11, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Night Fury Infobox Picture Danika Russell (talk) can i have my video on How To Draw Toothless in the Night Fury's infobox?Danika Russell (talk) 05:36, January 13, 2019 (UTC) FYI Just FYI, this user uploaded just one bootleg image (called "Cute.png", really bad quality, not that it matters) and another user added it to a page. The user hasn't done anything further, but only joined yesterday. Lady Brasa (talk) 05:49, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Format for Episode Character listings Hey, I'm wondering what your opinion might be on the format for the "Character" section for episodes. I'd like to suggest changing the major heading "Cast" to "Characters" instead, then the sub-heading "Characters" to something like "Human Characters", "Viking Characters", or maybe "People" - something like that. This is because there isn't really a cast person for every character appearing in an episode, especially the dragon characters (unless you want to add the entire animation department ...). And the subheading "characters" ... that technically encompasses all characters - human, dragon, or animal (like Fungus), when really we are only listing the human characters under that. I don't know, the organization/break down of the whole cast/character section just doesn't seen quite right to me. Also a "Villains" section stuck in there doesn't seem to flow well - maybe just list in parenthesis and small print that a particular character is a villain or antagonist? I have edited the page for "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2" as an example of what I mean. I have already talked with Tauriel about this, so I will also message Annabeth. Thanks! Lady Brasa (talk) 20:53, January 13, 2019 (UTC) I know, right? There are already 180 pages with the Spoiler tags. No way we could remember them all!! Not me, anyway :P As far as the Character organization - would substituting "People" for "Human Characters" be better? The "Characters" then "Human Characters" feels slightly redundant because of the proximity of the word 'character', IMO. Also, I am thinking about maybe adding a section somewhere on the MOS for the Spoiler policies. That way it is always easily accessible and appears more 'permanent'. Not that we are going to have much more huge spoilery things that we know of in the future, but better late than never! Lady Brasa (talk) 15:17, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Will change, thanks! Lady Brasa (talk) 15:24, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: Our wiki migrating Yes, I noticed that. I think a blog post and/or a discussion post should be enough for explaining it to other users. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 17:52, January 18, 2019 (UTC) For any admin ... In case you are the next admin/discussion mod on or whomever reads - there's no-no stuff on this thread ... Thanks, Lady Brasa (talk) 23:32, January 22, 2019 (UTC)